1. Field
The present application relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to systems and methods for coordinating the use of pre-coding matrices between wireless devices to reduce interference.
2. Background
The popularity of high-rate wireless data services is increasing the demand for access to the available frequency spectrum. The ability to satisfy demand is often limited by a lack of available frequency spectrum that may be used for reliable communications within a geographic area. Improvements in spectral efficiency may contribute to improved network capacity, thereby allowing more subscribers access to the available frequency spectrum. Additionally and/or alternatively, improvements in spectral efficiency may contribute to an overall improvement in data rates within an allocated band in order to offer subscribers a better experience and ensuing perceived quality-of-service (QoS) when utilizing high-rate wireless data services.
Towards the aim of improving spectral efficiency, a group of techniques known as Coordinated Multipoint (CoMP) transmission techniques has been proposed for Long Term Evolution Advanced (LTE-Advanced). One such CoMP technique involves access points (e.g. base stations and the like) coordinating scheduling decisions. Coordinated scheduling may result in reduced interference, especially for cell-edge user devices, which are typically subject to strong inter-cell interference from one or more non-serving access points. Reducing interference may contribute to an improvement in data throughputs for some user devices. However, conventional wireless systems are not configured to exchange the type of information or make the types of determinations associated with coordinated scheduling.